An Unexpected Gift
by Rosi Meloni Duchovny
Summary: After his fight with Lisbon and her encounter with Red John, Jane realizes that the fear he felt for almost losing her was a feeling he didn't want to feel again, so he takes matters into his own hands, not knowing that that would eventually lead to a very unexpected gift. This fanfic was inspired when I watch the re-run of The Desert Rose and Black-Winged Red Bird. Totally JISBON.


**An Unexpected Gift by RosiMeloniDuchovny **

**Summary: **After his fight with Lisbon and her encounter with Red John, Jane realizes that the fear he felt for almost losing her was a feeling he didn't want to feel again, so he takes matters into his own hands, not knowing that that would eventually lead to a very unexpected gift.

**Note: **This fanfic was inspired when I watch the re-run of The Desert Rose and Black-Winged Red Bird. Fun and crazy but I hope you guys like it.Thanks to the for the complete transcript of Jane's letter to Lisbon**. **Of course,there are only the parts that we can decipher from the show hahaha.

**Spoilers: **2x08 His Red Right Hand, 2x19Blood Money, 5x20 Red Velvet Cupcakes**, **6x01 The Desert Rose, 6x02 Black-Winged Red Bird, x6x05 The Red Tattoo, 6x06 Fire and Brimstone, 6x07 The Great Red Dragon, 6x08 Red John, 6x09 My Blue Heaven, 6x10 Green Thumb

Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon were co-workers at CBI and best friends, he was her consultant and she was the special agent in charge. Usually they got along very well, although the strategies and tricks of the troublemaker Jane used to cause Lisbon headaches and tons of paperwork, but even so she seemed unable to be angry with him for more than 5 minutes, this also had a lot to do with the fact that he always found a way to make her smile again. All the agents of the CBI, both the retired like Virgil Minelli and those who still worked with them, like their team members Wayne Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt and Kimball Cho agreed that the reason they didn't stay angry to long was because they like each other, although neither of them admitted it.

Lately the emotions of Lisbon and Jane were high, others could notice, although nobody really knew the reason; they assumed it had to do with Red John, the serial killer who had killed over 41 people including Jane's late wife and daughter, Angela Ruskin Jane and Charlotte Anne Jane. Of course, everyone was unaware that Jane had reduced the list of suspects to only seven (Bret Stiles, Gale Bertram, Raymond Haffner, Reede Smith, Bob Kirkland, Thomas McAllister and Brett Partridge) and that Lisbon knew the names on the list.

Gale Bertram, the director of the CBI had sent Lisbon and Jane to a case outside Sacramento, and the disagreeing with what to do with the list of suspects was causing problems and great tension between Jane and Lisbon, which wasn't nothing good for their relationship. They were in the car heading towards the crime scene when the tension between them began to rise.

_\- Are you thinking what I'm thinking? - Lisbon ask_

_\- No. You're thinking that if Bertram is Red John, I've felt out to the middle of nowhere for a reason. To get out of the way for when he makes his next move. I'm thinking about Trains - Jane said watching the train go by through the window and making a train sound_

_\- So, what do we do? - Lisbon ask again_

_\- I don't know - Jane said_

_\- Well, we have to do something. Arrest them all, release the names publicly-something - Lisbon said exasperate_

_\- Well, maybe that's what Red John wants us to do - Jane said_

_\- We could at least keep Bertram and the other seven suspects under surveillance if the rest of the team was involved, if they knew - Lisbon said trying to convince Jane to tell Cho, Rigsby and Val Pelt about the list_

_\- No, no. We tell no one about the list. No one - Jane said establishing his position_

_\- Well, if Red john knows about the list already - Lisbon start saying but Jane interrupts her_

_\- Anyone else that knows about the list will be in danger. We tell no one (he made a pause) I shouldn't have even told you - Jane said and continued looking out the window _

Lisbon decided not to continue with the conversation, but as the case progressed, she felt that she needed someone's support on the issue of the list, so she couldn't make Jane think like her on the matter she decided to rely on Van Pelt, to whom she asked her help in a phone call from the hotel.

_\- You cannot tell anyone what I'm about to tell you – Lisbon said_

_\- Okay – Grace said_

_\- Jane has worked out that Red John is one of seven men. But Red John also knows the seven names on Jane's list – Lisbon said _

_\- How? – Grace ask _

_\- We don't know. It's like he's read Jane's mind, which has made Jane paranoid, understandably. He doesn't want anyone to know about the list of names. He doesn't know I'm talking to you right now. He thinks whoever knows about the names is in danger, And he's probably right. But I have a strong feeling we need to do something, And I need your help. Do you want me to continue? – Lisbon said _

_\- Yes – Grace said_

_\- Thank you. I'm gonna give you the seven names, and I need you to put a GPS Bug on each of their cell phones. But you need to do it secretly. Tell no one. Can you do that? – Lisbon said _

_\- Yes, I can, but when are you gonna tell Jane? – Grace ask _

_\- When the time is right – Lisbon said _

_\- Okay, I guess – Grace said with a voice of not being very convinced about it _

Grace placed the GPS Bugs on the phones of the seven suspects and began monitoring them. In the meanwhile, the case of the man murdered in the desert continued and Jane decided to take all the suspects to the dinner where they were to reveal the murderer. Grace went there with the ex-wife and the son of the deceased. When arriving at the establishment, only with her posture and the way to go around him Jane knew that Grace knew about the list, so it went with her and with Lisbon to the kitchen to face them.

_\- What? – Lisbon ask_

_\- She knows about the list – Jane said_

_\- Yes, but only Grace. Nobody else. Now we can keep an eye on the suspects. – Lisbon said _

_\- You bugged their phones? – Jane ask visibly upset _

_\- Yes – Lisbon answer_

_\- Red John will know what you've done, and he will use it against us. He will lead you wherever he wants to – Jane said _

_\- I am not naïve. We'll act with that possibility in mind. But it's better to have the information available to us. It's better than doing nothing at all – Lisbon said _

_\- No, no, no. I told you. Tell no one! I told you! – Jane said beginning to raise his voice_

_\- You told me? You are not my boss. This is my case. Red John is my case. You work for me – Lisbon said almost screaming_

_\- Oh, come on, please, Lisbon, don't be childish – Jane said_

_\- Don't be arrogant! – Lisbon said in a high voice_

_\- You are out of your depth. You can't – Jane said but was interrupted by Lisbon _

_\- You can't tell me what to do, because I don't think you know what you're doing yourself. I have to do what I have to do to do my job. Now I'm going back to Sacramento to keep an eye on the suspects. You can do whatever you want – Lisbon said to Jane _

_\- Grace, you're in charge until Cho gets here. After that, he's in charge – Lisbon said to Grace who had been standing in the kitchen, in the middle of that uncomfortable situation_

_\- Okay, boss – Grace said while Lisbon went out the door _

_\- Wait! – Jane scream decided to follow Lisbon_

_\- Hey! Lisbon! Wait! Lisbon! – Jane said to Lisbon's car, but this one ignore him and left_

At that moment Cho and Rigsby arrived at the dinner with the other suspect, upon seeing them Jane noticed immediately that they knew about the list too, so he told the suspect to enter to be able to talk with his co-workers alone.

_\- You told them about the list – Jane said to Grace_

_\- No. I told Rigsby. Look, I had to. He thought I was having an affair – Grace said giving an excuse_

_\- She was acting weird – Rigsby said_

_\- You told Cho – Jane said _

_\- Well, he can't be the only member of the team that doesn't know. Come on, that's not fair – Rigsby said _

_\- I'm not gonna tell anybody – Cho said _

_\- Lisbon was only doing what she thought was best. You have to make up with her – Grace said _

_\- Thanks – Jane said to Grace giving her a pat on the shoulder and entering the dinner to catch the killer of the desert man_

After catching the murderer everyone started their way back to Sacramento. From the car Jane started calling Lisbon, he wanted to talk about what had happened, he wasn't happy with how things had ended early between them.

_\- This is Teresa Lisbon. I can't take your call right now. Please leave a message after the beep – Jane listen to Lisbon's voice mail_

_\- Uh, hi, Lisbon. Um Call me. Uh I'm sorry we argued. I just, uh I realized, um Yeah, just-just call me. We'll chat – Jane said and continued in driving. He still couldn't get Lisbon and their fight out of his head, so he try to call her again._

_\- This is Teresa Lisbon. I can't take your call right now. Please leave a message after the beep – Jane listen to Lisbon's answer voice mail_

\- _Where are you? Call me. _I don't like it when we argue, I know you're mad at me, but we really need to talk, Lisbon please, just please call me - Jane said

A while later Jane came to the CBI and found Agent Ron in the hallway and asked him for Lisbon.

_\- Uh, excuse me, have you seen Lisbon? – Jane ask _

_\- Nope. Haven't seen her – Ron said. At that moment Jane's phone began to ring and he looked at the screen that it was Lisbon_

_\- Ah, great. Lisbon, finally – Jane answer the call_

_\- Sorry, Patrick. Teresa can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message? (the voice made a pause) No? Well, I'll tell her you called – The voice said _

_\- Wait - Jane scream but it was too late, the voice had already hung up the phone_

Jane immediately knew that the voice was Red John and that he had her, his worst fear had come true, Red John had Lisbon, he used the GPS Bug to attract her to him just as he had suspected. At that moment Jane lost his head and started screaming in all CBI building to help him, that Red John had Lisbon. Then all the CBI was working on finding Lisbon, they were investigating who she had talked to, they were tracking her phone and the GPS of her CBI car. When they found that she had requested reinforcements at 5570 West Huron, the entire CBI cavalry went there. Upon arrival they found Lisbon unconscious and Brett Partridge dead near her. The paramedics arrived at the scene, while Jane ran like mad man asking for a bottle of water, one of the police officers gave it to him and he ran to Lisbon, used the bottle and a small handkerchief to erase the happy face of Red John that he had draw with blood on her face. The doctors attended her and took her to her room after a few hours, Jane stayed by her bedside in the hospital all night, just waiting for her to wake up, although he had her in front of him, he was still terrified of all the things that Red John could have done to her or if he had not been able to see her again.

In the morning Lisbon started to wake up startled, she seemed to be having a kind of nightmare, so immediately Jane tried to calm her, taking her hands and caressing her face.

_\- Everything's okay. It's all right. You're safe. You're safe – Jane said to her with a sweet calm voice_

_\- What happened? – Lisbon said looking everything around her _

_\- You don't remember anything? – Jane ask _

_\- Aside from Partridge, no. Why? What'd he do? - Lisbon said _

_\- Nothing. Doctor says you're completely unharmed, apart from a taser burn – Jane said_

_\- What time is it? – Lisbon ask_

_\- Morning, sometime – Jane answer her_

_\- Partridge is dead – Lisbon said_

_\- Mm-hmm – Jane said nodding_

_\- Red John killed him and did nothing to me. Why? – Lisbon ask confuse _

_\- He didn't do nothing. He took Partridge's blood put it on your face, made his mark – Jane said _

_\- Okay. What does that mean? – Lisbon ask scared _

_\- He was just being playful. Ran out of time. Maybe something spooked him and he couldn't go through his usual routine – Jane said partly relieved_

_\- You were right about the phone traces. Red John hooked me like a fish – Lisbon said with a sad face _

_\- Well, at least he threw you back – Jane said _

_\- I'll have Van Pelt pull them down. They're completely illegal, aside from anything else – Lisbon said _

_\- There is that – Jane said _

_\- Wait. Well before Partridge died, he looked at me and he said, "tiger, tiger," as in the poem, which is what Red John said to you, right? – Lisbon said remembering_

_\- That's interesting – Jane said_

_\- What does it mean? – Lisbon ask _

_\- I don't know – Jane said._ He was silent for a while and then continued talking to her

\- Lisbon I'm sorry - Jane said with a face of regret

\- Why? What happened is not your fault, on the contrary, you tried to warn me - Lisbon said

\- I wasn't referring to what happened with Red John, I was referring to our fight. I don't like to argue with you and I really regret it. It doesn't matter who was right or wrong, just promise me that we will never separate again having discussed, no matter what we are going to fix it - Jane said with his hands still attached to Lisbon's

\- I promise Jane, I regret not having answered your call, run away as I did and have acted behind your back. Do you still trust me? - Lisbon said

\- With my life - Jane said and gave Lisbon a big hug and she smiled at him

That afternoon Lisbon was released from the hospital and Jane took her home. He had his own plans for the care and protection of Lisbon, and they didn't necessarily coincide with hers. Arriving at Lisbon's house, Jane helped her sit on the couch and went to the kitchen to prepare tea, when he finished, he brought her tea and sat with her on the sofa.

\- How you feel? Do you like this one? - Jane ask

\- I'm fine. I like it, but I prefer my coffee - Lisbon said

\- I will not give you coffee, I need you to relax, you must rest, the coffee will only alert you and not let you sleep, so forget about it. By the way, what do you want for dinner? I'll cook whatever you want - Jane said

\- Jane is not necessary. I can take care of myself, seriously, I'm fine - Lisbon said

\- Sorry, but I disagree with you. I inform you that I don't intend to move from here until further notice, that's why I shopped and brought some things before the doctors gave you the discharge. I seriously worry, what do you eat all the time? there was not any food in here - Jane said with a smile

\- I usually ask for a takeout (she paused) And how did you get into my house? - Lisbon said surprise

\- I found the spare key behind the flowers. Anyway, what are you going to want for dinner? if you don't decide, I'll choose - Jane said

\- Obviously I will not win this discussion so surprise me, cook whatever you think I want to eat - Lisbon said giving up, she knew that she couldn't get Jane out of her house if he was determined to stay.

Lisbon stayed on the couch drinking her tea and watching a documentary on television about airports. While Jane had taken over her kitchen and was preparing dinner. About forty minutes later, Jane called her to dinner. He had set the dinner table for the two, Lisbon thought it looked a little romantic in a way, but tried to push that thought out of her head as she sat down and placed the napkin on her legs.

\- Ok Miss Lisbon, I think you had no idea of what did you want to eat, because your idea of food only consists on sandwich and pizza, so I plan to expand your culinary horizon, so for dinner I prepare skewers of chicken with avocado and tomatoes and to accompany baked potatoes with cream - Jane said placing the plate in front of Lisbon and the other on his side of the table. Lisbon when seeing the plate was impressed, but decided not to say a word

\- To drink we have raspberry lemonade, it would be very good a white wine but the lady can't drink because of the medication so we will leave it for another time - Jane said and sat at the table with Lisbon

\- Thanks Jane, you didn't have to do all this, but it's nice of you - Lisbon said with a shy smile

\- _Anything for you, Lisbon_. Now let's eat - Jane said and the Lisbon began to eat. The food was amazing, Lisbon couldn't remember the last time she had eaten a homemade dish or one that was so delicious

\- Jane, I have to congratulate you, this is delicious - Lisbon said

\- Thanks Lisbon, the truth is that cooking is an activity that I have always enjoyed, although it is not fun or pleasant to cook just for one - Jane said

\- In that case, I volunteer to be your official kitchen partner - Lisbon said laughing

\- Excellent, the work is yours. I'm glad you want to cooperate with my job - Jane said

\- And what job is that? - Lisbon ask

\- Keep you safe and sound. And that includes a better diet - Jane said

\- Okay. Please Jane, don't obsess - Lisbon said

\- Too late. That has been one of my main concerns for a couple of years. I already told you, right? _I'm always gonna save you, Lisbon, if you like it or not_ \- Jane said with a smile, while he and Lisbon continue with their dinner, talking about lots of things.

After dinner Jane sent Lisbon to take a bath and prepare to sleep while he cleaned the kitchen, she insisted on helping him, but he refused. After taking her bath, Lisbon dressed in one of her football shirts and matching shorts and left her room. She found Jane sitting in front of the TV. He seemed to have taken a shower in the guest bathroom, since his golden curls looked a little bit wet and he had changed his usual three-piece suit for gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He was drinking tea and watching some kind of animal show; she sat beside him a little surprised that he had settled down to stay the night.

\- Hi! What are you watching? - Lisbon ask

\- A documentary about tigers. How was your bath, do you feel relaxed? - Jane ask

\- I already felt that way, I know you don't believe me, I don't know why, but I really feel good - Lisbon said

\- Okay. There we go Lisbon. I think it's late, it's time to go to bed, so come on, you must sleep - Jane said turning off the TV and directing Lisbon to her room.

Lisbon's bedroom had a good size, it had a beautiful queen size bed with each bedside table. Next to the window there was a couch with its two matching chairs, one of which was even occupied by a teddy bear; the room also had its own bathroom and a walk-in closet. Upon entering Lisbon sat on the bed, Jane covered her with the cover, Lisbon couldn't stop thinking how intimate it all was and also at that moment she noticed that there was a pillow and another cover on her sofa, probably from her guests' room.

\- Ok, it's time to sleep, do you want me to tell you a bedtime story? - Jane said with a smile

\- No, thanks, I don't need it. Are you going to sleep here? On my couch? - Lisbon said

\- Yes, perhaps you didn't notice my change of outfit, see this is not the way I dress to go to the CBI - Jane said

\- Yes, I noticed, but I thought you'd sleep in the guest room - Lisbon said

\- No, I can't watch you from there. I don't like that. There are only my things, which reminds me that I should get more drawers, I have more shirts than I thought - Jane said

\- What are you talking about? Did you bring all your clothes to my house to spend a night? - Lisbon ask in shock

\- Lisbon, I don't intend to spend a night in your house, I'm moving here. I knew I would not be able to convince you to move in with me so I moved here - Jane said as if it were the most normal thing in the world

\- Of course, you would not have convinced me because it's crazy, what do you want to achieve with this? - Lisbon ask a little anxious

\- Never lose you out of my sight. Not until I'm sure that I killed Red John and that he can't harm you - Jane said

\- Ok, I think that what happened affected you more than me, because you lost your mind. You can't keep an eye on me 24 hours a day - Lisbon said

\- Of course I can, look at me do it (Jane made a pause) Don't argue, don't even try, you will not change my mind. I make it clear that if something happens to you the game is over, but even then I will not take any risks, you are the only thing left in this world that matters to me and I will not let Red John take you away from me. So, Lisbon I advise you to sleep and tomorrow we will pick a drawer you like to put it in the guest room so I can save the rest of my stuff - Jane said like making a statement as Lisbon's eyes watered a little

\- Half of my closet is empty, you could put your suits there - Lisbon said accepting her new reality. Jane was going to live with her and there is nothing she could do about it, considering what had happened she couldn't think of a single argument that was convincing, and also she spent more than 18 hours a day with Jane, how much hurt it could make to pass the remaining 6 with him. Jane kissed her on the forehead and lay down on the sofa, after a while in silence they both fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Lisbon began to move a lot in bed, she seemed agitated and even spoke. Jane noticed that she was having another nightmare and ran to her side trying to calm her down.

_\- Sir?_ \- Lisbon said shock still sleep

_\- Everything's okay. You're safe You're safe_ \- Jane said with his sweet and calm voice as he held her and wrapped his arms around her. Lisbon woke up agitated, she relaxed a little when she saw how Jane surrounded her with his arms

\- Calm down, everything is fine. You see, this is the reason why I don't believe you're okay, your subconscious gives you away, what do you dream of? what you don't want to talk about? - Jane said

\- Sorry. I admit it, I'm a little afraid, it's the second time I have this dream, I don't know why, I can't explain it. Maybe it's my worst fear - Lisbon said very fast

\- Easy Lisbon, I'm here with you, nothing's going to happen, you can tell me anything, it'll be our secret, just you and me - Jane said giving her a kiss on her forehead

\- Okay. It starts with me getting off the elevator and walking to the bullpen, and I find Bertram painting the happy face on the glass, he looks at me and tells me he will be with me in a minute, horrified I enter the bullpen and another little face is painted on the floor, then I see Cho's body upside down next to his desk, near the window is Van Pelt's body, supported by the files, Rigsby's body is on the other side face down, but his eyes seem to be watching at me, then I see your body Jane , next to your sofa, your cup turned down front of him, at that moment Smith calls me and asks for my help, he is cleaning your blood, somebody calls me from behind, I turn around and it's Ray, he apologizes and then cuts my throat, that's the moment I wake up - Lisbon said with tears falling down her cheeks

\- Lisbon your subconscious doesn't want to accept that one of them could be Red John, because they are with whom you work, observe that in your dream Bret Stiles doesn't appear, or Bob Kirkland, or Thomas McAllister, they are only with whom you often share Bertram, Haffner and Smith, you are afraid that they may have the opportunity to hurt us at work. Lisbon that will not happen, Red John wouldn't risk so much, in addition there is also the possibility that none of them is Red John, we don't know, but I tell you something I don't want you to play poker again with Bertram, you will not go to that place alone with them, especially he, or rather, you will not go anywhere alone, period. There are only three people I trust your safety to and none of them is Bertram - Jane said withdrawing with his fingers Lisbon's tears from her cheeks

\- You're right. It is likely that the fact that my coworkers are suspects is affecting me. And don't worry, I don't want to be alone with Bertram anywhere either - Lisbon said

\- All right, now go back to sleep, you need to rest - Jane said getting up from the bed

\- Jane, could you stay with me? I feel better with you here, I also don't want you sleeping on my couch, I feel like you want to own all my couches, you already owned the one in my office - Lisbon said with a puppy dog face

\- Sure, so it doesn't bother you that I take over your bed? - Jane said taking the cover of the sofa and lying next to Lisbon

\- You will not take my bed, we will share it, I know it is a confusing concept for you, but you can learn to share - Lisbon said with a smile and Jane smile back to her. A few minutes later they both fell asleep

The next morning Jane woke up with the sun coming in through the window, Lisbon was curled up beside him, she slept peacefully, she looked beautiful, angelic, but Jane didn't want to have this thoughts, he was pushing aside his feelings for Lisbon, although this new arrangement wasn't helping him, especially the part of sleeping with her and waking up next to her side wrapped in her scent, it was a bad idea if he wanted to continue denying himself what he felt for her. He decided to get up, get ready and start with breakfast, a proper meal that didn't consist of coffee and biscuits, Lisbon's idea of breakfast.

Lisbon got up to the smell of food, immediately noticed that Jane wasn't in bed, so it was him again in the kitchen, so she decided to get up, take a shower and go to check what disaster with such a good smell Jane was doing in her kitchen. After preparing for the day Lisbon left to the kitchen and found Jane taking something out of the oven and placing the tray on the counter.

\- Good morning Lisbon, how do you feel today? - Jane said

\- Very well thanks. What are you doing? - Lisbon said

\- A decent breakfast. Far from what you consider breakfast, although don't worry, I made you coffee - Jane said passing her a cup and serving her coffee in it

\- Thank you. And what are we going to have for breakfast? - Lisbon said

\- Banana-coconut pancakes and honey-oat muffins - Jane said placing a plate of pancakes and a muffin in front of Lisbon

\- Thanks Jane, this looks delicious. If you keep feeding me like this, I'll have to add another hour to my gym routine or I'll roll on the CBI hallway - Lisbon said taking his first bite of the pancakes

\- How exaggerated you are. You're so thin and small that sometimes I think I could keep you in my pocket - Jane said and Lisbon laugh

\- After finishing here, we will go shopping. Apart from the drawer, is there anything else we need to get? - Jane ask Lisbon

\- No, I don't think so. Jane, are you really going to continue with this moving here thing? - Lisbon said

\- Yes Lisbon. I thought I had made this clear last night, I will not lose you out of my sight until I have finished with Red John, I don't intend to take risks, not with you, yesterday is a situation and a feeling that I don't want to repeat again - Jane said seriously

\- Well it's obvious that you're not going to change your mind and the fact that I have more than five weapons hidden around this house seems to matter little to you so we should finish with breakfast and go to look for that drawer. But we are going to establish some rules so that we can both live under the same roof without me using any weapon to kill you - Lisbon said

\- Ok agent Lisbon, which one are these rules? Oh and by the way the weapons, you have a Glock 22 on the coffee table, a Smith & Wesson M&P 9 under the kitchen sink, a Beretta 92 under the bathroom sink in your room, a Sig Sauer P226 on the right night table in your room and a Heckler and Koch HK45 under the mattress of the guest room - Jane said

\- Jane for the love of God you checked my whole house while I was in the hospital? Awesome your weapons knowledge for someone who says he doesn't like them - Lisbon said

\- I have spent a lot of time with you in the shooting range, I have learned a couple of things and I didn't check your entire house, I only know you very well and I found the majority by mere coincidence - Jane said with a smile

\- I don't believe you, but I'm glad I taught you something - Lisbon said

\- You have taught me many things Lisbon, I just don't tell you. Now what are these rules we should discuss? - Jane said

\- Ok, first the coffee is not negotiable, you can drink all the tea you want, but I want my coffee - Lisbon said

\- Very good, but only in the mornings, I will not give you coffee at night, it affects your rest - Jane said

\- Well, I can live with that. Second, you will learn to share, that includes the closet, the couch, the TV and the bed, you aren't allowed to take over everything as you please - Lisbon said

\- You should include the bookshelf on that list (he made a pause) Oh and I have two doubts, the kitchen is not on your list, does that mean that I can consider it my territory? And sharing the bed means you prefer me to sleep with you instead of the couch in your room? - Jane said

\- The bookshelf is on the list, everything on the house is on the list Jane, even the kitchen, yes, it is true you are the one who cooks and I hardly use it, but even so it is our territory, there are no your territories, they are our, understand that. And yes I prefer that we share the bed than to have you watching me from the sofa - Lisbon said

\- Excellent then, I can live with those terms, it will be interesting to share - Jane said while he and Lisbon finish with their breakfast. When they finished, together they cleaned the kitchen and went out to find the drawer that Jane wanted.

After walking through some furniture stores they found a drawer that both liked, Jane bought it and took it to the house. Jane spent part of the afternoon arranging his clothes and some things in the drawer while Lisbon looked at him closely, she was sitting in the bed in front of the drawer, both talking about music, books and TV shows. At dinner time Jane prepared Mac 'n' Cheese with chicken and broccoli and he and Lisbon sat down at the table and Lisbon remembered an important rule that she had not discussed with Jane.

\- Tomorrow we return to work, you must be happy to return to your precious office to command others - Jane said

\- Manipulate and command is something you do, not me. I lead a team that is dedicated to solving serious crimes - Lisbon said

\- That's offensive, I don't do that - Jane said pretending to be offended

\- Yes, you do. By the way, there is something that we didn't talk about and it is necessary that we do it now and there will be no negotiation about it - Lisbon said establishing a point

\- Okay, you say agent Lisbon - Jane said surprise

\- It's about work, nobody can know that we live together, not even Cho, Rigsby or Van Pelt. You can't tell anyone and don't act weird or ask compromising questions at work, understand? - Lisbon said

\- Yes, I understand. One doubt, what do you mean by compromising questions? I can't ask if you want me to prepare you a bath or brush your hair when we get home while we're at work? - Jane said with a flirty voice

\- No, none of those questions, or any other similar to that which comes to mind, if someone in the CBI finds out that we live together, I'll burn you alive in the front yard - Lisbon said

\- Yes, Lisbon, I already understood, it will be other of our little secrets - Jane said with a smile and she smile back at him

After dinner, Jane and Lisbon cleaned and put everything together and went to bed. The next morning Jane wake up first, he didn't even remember falling asleep, for years he had suffered of insomnia and Lisbon had fixed it in one night. She was asleep with her head resting on his chest, there was no way he could get out of the bed without waking her, so he did.

\- Good morning, agent Lisbon, time to get up; the redhead, the compulsive eater and the ex-gangster are waiting for you - Jane said, removing the hair that covered her face and placing behind her ear

\- Umm Jane what time is it? - Lisbon ask while she snuggle her face against his chest still asleep

\- It's 6 am, you have to get up, I'll prepare breakfast for you while you get ready, you should go out first than me - Jane said and kissed her forehead. He felt that he was probably crossing some line, but he couldn't help it, the part of him that dedicate to hide his feelings for Lisbon seemed to have taken vacations and the whole situation in which he was made him want more and more of her, besides, there was also the point that she didn't stop him at all.

\- You're right, I will - Lisbon said getting out of bed and going to the bathroom

\- By the way, don't call my agents like that again, it's not respectful - Lisbon said from the bathroom door

\- I didn't say anything that wasn't true, my angry little princess - Jane said leaving the room

Lisbon and Jane arrived to the CBI at different times and acted as if they hadn't seen each other before, they didn't raise suspicions of any kind and they worked in the case assigned to them. In the afternoon, after 6:30, most of the agents and other employees had retired, this was the time that Lisbon usually to go to the gym, Jane who had been lying on her office couch followed her when she went to the gym. Lisbon changed into a sports bra and leggings, Jane had sat in an armchair at the end of the room and was reading a book, she was surprised to see him sitting there.

\- Jane, what are you doing here? I thought you'd wait for me at the office? - Lisbon ask

\- Four floors from here, I don't think so. I'm fine here, you continue with your routine - Jane said

\- It's a police building Jane - Lisbon said

\- Please Lisbon, don't make me remind you what happened here four years ago, just keep doing your exercises and I'll continue with my book until you're ready to go - Jane said and looked down at the book again. Lisbon decided to continue with her routine, since it wasn't necessary to discuss with Jane, he wouldn't move from there. Every few minutes Jane looked up to observe Lisbon, she was strong and at that moment she looked powerful, sexy, with her perfect waist, that outfit that left little to the imagination, Jane tried to ignore it, but his head directed him again to her and those drops running down her beautiful body. He couldn't think of her that way, she was his best friend and partner, but to whom he wanted to lie, he was attracted to her, rather than attracted it could be said that it was a feeling much deeper than that, which he wanted to deny to all cost, but he only deceived himself, and every day it became harder for him to deny it, he feared that the inevitable moment would come when he couldn't deny it anymore, that them he would ruin the only good thing in his life, his relationship with her.

Three weeks passed and Jane and Lisbon got used to the routine of living together, each morning they got up, Jane prepared breakfast, drove one behind the other to work, Jane let Lisbon go up to the office first (as long as he verified that Cho was already there) and then he went up, every afternoon in between they went to the gym or the shooting range, in both Jane would sit to the side to read the Red John case files or a book, then they would go home, Jane would prepare the dinner, after cleaning, they sat on the sofa discussing something about the case they were working on or just watch TV and go to bed, the two of them seemed to be fine with the arrangement.

The night after Kira Tinsley's murder, Jane and Lisbon went home, but Jane couldn't sleep, he couldn't get Kira's words out of his head _"tattoo on his arm, three dots"._ He decided to get up to not wake up Lisbon who was sleeping peacefully, he sat on the armchair in the living room, thinking about a way to see which of the remaining suspects had that tattoo on his arm. A few minutes later, Lisbon woke up when she didn't feel the warmth of Jane's body beside her, only the empty, cold space; she got up from the bed and went to look for him. Upon entering the living room, she saw him sitting in the armchair looking at infinity apparently, she sat on the armrest and ran her fingers through his golden curls, which caused him to look at her

\- Jane, what are you doing here? - Lisbon ask while continuing to massage his golden curls with her fingers

\- I couldn't sleep, I haven't stopped thinking about what Kira told me, I must come up with a way to have all the suspects together and see which one of them has the tattoo, what are you doing up? - Jane said

\- For the record, I hate to admit this, but the bed was cold without you there and I couldn't sleep. Jane go back to bed; you need to rest and I promise you that tomorrow together we will ideate a way to see who suspect has the tattoo on his arm - Lisbon said looking into his eyes without letting go of his hair. Jane said nothing, just held Lisbon in his arms and carried her back to bed. In bed, Lisbon rested her head on his chest and looked him in the eyes.

\- Thanks for listening to me. Jane, I know you have a big leverage, but I want us to do this together, don't hide things from me or try to run away from me, I want us to get out of this together - Lisbon said touching his cheek.

That was the moment Jane couldn´t contain himself anymore, her look and her touch had managed to tear down the last brick he had built to protect himself from her, he couldn't deny it, he had in his arms the woman he had been in love with for a long time and at that moment he had a great need to kiss her and decided that he wouldn't deprive himself from it, so he placed his hand on her cheek and put his lips on hers for the first time. He felt her respond to the kiss, her lips felt soft and tender, he moved his hand to caress her hair, she was also doing it, his other hand wrapped around her waist to draw her closer to him, his heart was beating very fast and he felt that hers too, with every second that passed felt that he needed more of her, she parted her lips and let his tongue pass, the inside of her mouth felt warm and sweet, just as she was; their tongues were immersed in this frantic dance in an attempt to savor each corner of the other's mouth, they could hardly breathe from the intense and passionate that had become, their lips parted sweetly to take a breath, but their gazes were connected from the moment they opened their eyes.

\- Sorry, I shouldn't - Jane started, but Lisbon interrupted him

\- Don't apologize, I wanted you to do it for a long time - Lisbon said with a smile

\- I also wanted to do it a long time ago, I should have done it, but I'm afraid of what it can do to our relationship or that Red John can do to you if he finds out - Jane said

\- Jane can we forget about it for a moment, I have feelings for you and that will not ruin what we have - Lisbon said and put her lips back on his, Jane couldn't resist the feeling that she made him feel and continue with the passionate kiss

\- I also have feelings for you, you are the best thing in my life Teresa, I will not let anyone hurt you - Jane said, then kissed her as he put both of his arms around her to bring her closer to him

Jane's need to have more and more of Lisbon continued to increase, his lips falling from her mouth to her neck, kissing, licking and sucking, tasting her unique flavor that he didn't seem to have enough of. Lisbon, on the other hand, was only moaning, she wanted Jane to make her his own at that very moment.

\- Lisbon I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry - Jane said stopping his kisses

\- Jane the only thing you are going to be sorry about is if you stop this now (she made a pause) please make love to me Patrick - Lisbon said in the sexiest voice that Jane had ever heard in his life

\- Are you sure Teresa? - Jane said in a whisper in her ear

\- Yes, Patrick, make me yours - Lisbon said and kiss him passionately

Jane didn't need her to say anything else, immediately stood over her and pulled her shirt gently over her head, he had Lisbon facing him only wearing a small emerald green lace thong. He had never seen anything so beautiful; he began to attack her neck again with his lips, but down and down to stop at her breasts, first suck her right nipple already erect and then the left, at the same time massaged her breasts gently, Lisbon's moans became stronger. She needed to feel his skin too, so she took off Jane's shirt, practically ripped it off and was able to place her hands on his spectacular chest, he looked very handsome in his suits, but no doubt without his clothes he looked much better. Jane delicately moved her small emerald thong and put down one of his hands to her vagina and began to make circles and press her clitoris; Lisbon bit her mouth, trying to suppress her screams, her eyes were closed and she breathed with difficulty while Jane increased the speed of his caresses, inserted a finger in her, she was wet and could feel the warmth of her interior, he already wanted to be inside of her, inserted a second finger moving faster and faster while sucking and nibbling one of her nipples softly, Lisbon could no longer contain her orgasm, which came in the midst of powerful spasms and moans, when she recovered her breath, she kissed him deeply.

\- Patrick, I want to feel you, please make me yours - Lisbon said begging with her breath ragged while Jane caressed her everywhere

\- Your wishes are orders agent; it will be my pleasure - Jane said whispering in her ear and giving her a small bite

Jane removed his sweatpants and boxers to be completely naked in front of Lisbon, placed his member in the entrance of her vagina and began to penetrate her slowly, both felt as if time stopped, the room was silent and the world stopped caring; when his member entered completely both let out a moan, the feeling was incredible, he felt his member wrapped in this tight, hot and wet channel and she felt as he filled her completely, as no one had ever done. They started their inevitable movement of their hips, at first slowly and deeply, then the movement became faster but still deep; Lisbon no longer controlled her moans and Jane didn't either, their ragged breaths, moans and the crash of their bodies was the only sound in the room, with each push his pelvis rose her clitoris and he felt like her orgasm and his was built, he enter and out for a few more times until a powerful orgasm reaches their body, screaming each other names. Jane fell exhausted next to her and with his arms he bring her body to him, both breathed with difficulty, their beats were agitated and their bodies were sweaty but satisfied.

\- Teresa, I don't know if you know, but I want you to know that you are the most important person in my life, I love you - Jane said pushing her closer to him

\- I know Patrick, you don't say it, but you've shown me many times, I love you too - Lisbon said and kissed him passionately

\- And don't get used to being called Patrick, that I will keep it for when you and I are alone just like now - Lisbon said with a flirty voice

\- Don't worry, I can live with you calling me Jane if I know that in the night we'll came home and I'll have you like this and you will call me Patrick - Jane said and kiss her again. After that the two fell asleep.

The next morning Jane and Lisbon went to work and gathered their agents in Jane's loft to talk about the tattoo and how to gather all the suspects in the same room at the same time. After finishing the discussion and deciding to look a way to find Bret Stiles who was missing, Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt went down again to the bullpen while Jane and Lisbon were left alone in the loft.

_\- I'm on board with your plan – Lisbon said _

_\- Good – Jane said _

_\- On one condition. I want to be there when you reveal Red John – Lisbon said _

_\- Okay – Jane said_

_\- Seriously – Lisbon said_

_\- I said okay – Jane said _

_\- Yeah, but you didn't mean it – Lisbon said _

_\- Did I not? Uh, how can you tell? – Jane ask_

_\- This is non-negotiable, Jane – Lisbon said _

_\- I agree 100% - Jane said _

Jane wanted to please her, but he knew it was dangerous and protecting her for him was much more important, he loved her and she in a room with Red John was something he would avoid at all costs. Lisbon didn't come down with her agents, on the contrary she closed the door of the loft with the padlock, which surprised Jane.

\- Lisbon what's up? Why do you close the door? - Jane ask

\- Do you know what I thought every time you and I were alone in this place? - Lisbon ask with a smile

\- Ways to kill me and make it look like an accident I presume - Jane said also with a smile

\- Not really, just sometimes. I was usually thinking of you sitting in that chair and I sitting on your legs riding you like you were my personal pony - Lisbon said in a sexy voice while she had her fingers on the buttons of his vest

\- You're a very bad agent, you shouldn't be thinking about those things - Jane said

\- I differ from your opinion, in addition you are my consultant, you work for me, you should fulfill my orders without protest - Lisbon said and she kiss him

\- You're right agent, I've been the one that I've behaved inappropriately, you order - Jane said kissing her back while Lisbon pushed him to the chair.

Jane sat on the chair and Lisbon on her side took off her pants and sat on top of Jane the horse-like style, dropping her legs on either side of him.

\- I will explain how this works dear consultant, I will open the zipper of your pants and I will take your member and will introduce it slowly into my vagina while you look me in the eyes, when it is completely inside we will begin to move, without stopping looking at the eyes, then we will end up together in silence, this is only between you and me, nobody out there will find out what you and I are doing in here, then I will kiss you and put your pants back and we will both leave here as if nothing happened, understood Mr. Jane? - Lisbon said with a seductive and authoritative voice

\- Clearly agent Lisbon - Jane said husky voice

Lisbon began to play with the zipper of his pants, she opened it, put her hand inside and felt the Jane's member fully erect, she had him completely turn on; It took a while to get it out of the pants, Jane was big, but in the end she get it out. She got up a little and pushed her little blue thong aside, Jane put her hands on her waist as she gently descended on his cock and placed her hands on his shoulders, their gazes on each other. Little by little her member filled her completely, she kissed him in her attempt to keep quiet, she couldn't sit still, she started to go up and down, first slowly, then faster and faster, Jane bit his lips in his own attempt to not scream, more and more movements and both feel the explosion like fireworks, the orgasm had reached them and they could see the sky in the each other's eyes, they kissed and they stayed that way for a few moments, then Lisbon got up and Jane too, they cleaned up a bit and fixed their clothes.

\- I think you are a little flushed my dear consultant - Lisbon said seeing Jane's face

\- It looks like you too boss - Jane said and kissed her and when they separated he bit her lip a bit

\- I love you Teresa - Jane said

\- I love you too Patrick - Lisbon said and they shared another kiss before leaving the loft

In the afternoon the whole plan was already in place, they had even managed to find Bret Stiles and Jane had convinced him to attend the meeting, which was planned to take place in the guest house of his old house in Malibu. He and Lisbon were in the car on the way to the meeting, but he had no intention of taking her to that house, he wanted to reveal and kill Red John and if something went wrong, he didn't want Lisbon there. He stopped the car on the road, near the beach, which surprised Lisbon.

_\- What are we doing? - Lisbon ask surprise when Jane got out of the car and walked to the beach_

_\- I want to see the sunset (He made to pause and look at her) There's something I want to tell you, Lisbon. Something I should have said a long time ago. I want to thank you for everything that you've done - Jane said_

_\- You can thank me later - Lisbon said_

_\- No, I need to say this now. You _really _have no idea what you've meant to me. What you mean to me. Thank you – Jane said and he hug her _

_\- I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you. Wait here - Jane said and walked to the car, climbed on it and left Lisbon on the beach_

_\- Jane? Jane! Hello! Hey! Hey! Stop! Please - Lisbon scream but it was useless, Jane had left her and had taken her phone with him. She was angry, but she had to find a way to go with him before he did something crazy _

Lisbon managed to take the car from a passing man and also his cell phone, but by the time he got to Jane's old house she couldn't even get in, a bomb blew up before she could do it. When she finally entered the house Reede Smith tried to kill her, Jane was unconscious and Bertram acted strangely. Jane was taken to the hospital by the paramedics and she went with him.

_\- Welcome back - Lisbon said with a smile_

_\- Lisbon - Jane said after seeing her_

_\- There was an explosion at your house - Lisbon said_

_\- How long have I been out? - Jane ask_

_\- Twelve hours. Reede Smith is Red John. I saw the tattoo on his shoulder - Lisbon said_

_\- He's not the only one. McAllister has one, too - Jane said_

_\- He's dead. So are Stiles and Haffner - Lisbon said_

_\- And Bertram - Jane said_

_\- Bertram? - Lisbon ask surprise_

_\- He has the tattoo as well - Jane said_

_\- Oh, my god. He was just here. He was standing over you. He was trying to get me to leave. He was gonna kill you - Lisbon said angry and at the same time scared_

_\- Where are my clothes? - Jane ask trying to get out of bed_

_\- Slow down, okay? - Lisbon said_

_\- Just- no, it's okay. We do not have time - Jane said removing the oxygen line_

_\- Jane! Jane! - Lisbon said trying to get his attention and calm him down_

_\- Where are my clothes? - Jane ask again and Lisbon left so he could dress while she ask for an arrest warrant for Smith and Bertram _

After that moment everything turned into complete chaos, the head of the CBI became a fugitive, they caught Smith who decided to cooperate and explained everything about the Blake association, how it worked, some of his members, talked about crimes they had committed and even affirm that Red John was a member, although he didn't know who it was. They decided to use the public to catch Bertram and that made him even more insane, the situation escaped completely out of hand. The next day an FBI agent named Dennis Abbott, along with his entire team, showed up at the CBI building with an order to close the entire office given the actions of Gale Bertram, who was supposed to be the head of the CBI. Abbott relieved everyone from his work and began to destroy the building looking for evidence, this affected not only Lisbon but also Jane.

_\- What now? - Lisbon ask_

_\- I don't know - Jane answer without seeing her_

_\- Van Pelt found some coded files in Bertram's office. Should we get started on those? - Lisbon asks_

_\- No, it's a waste of time. We're done. There's nothing more to do here. Let's go home, get some rest - Jane said_

_\- You're not quitting. I don't believe it - Lisbon said with her skeptical voice_

_\- No, I'm not quitting. Uh I'm letting go. It's out of our hands for now. I'm sorry for everything - Jane said and closed the elevator door._

Jane went to church, he needed to think about the next movement of his plan, he believed to be alone, but a few minutes later someone sat next to him, Lisbon always knew how to find it.

\- If you think you're going to get rid of me like you did on the beach you're wrong, I don't give up and I know you don't either, so let's come up with a way to catch Bertram - Lisbon said

\- I know you don't, it's one of the qualities I love about you. You don't give up on me or anything or anyone - Jane said and smile at her

\- Thank you. Even though I'm still mad about the beach - Lisbon said

\- I would do it again, if I had to, you would be in a body bag together with Stiles and Haffner if I haven't done what I did - Jane said

\- You don't know that and you forgot McAllister - Lisbon said

\- McAllister is not dead, he's Red John. He plan what happened at my house, everything, but he doesn't know that I know, at this moment he thinks that I think Bertram is Red John and he will use Bertram to attract me to him and I will leave him - Jane said

\- But how? - Lisbon ask

\- I just know. I saw it in him when we were in the room. The bomb was trick and a mistake because it made me understand the truth._ It was theater. I knew that whatever the truth looked like, the opposite must be true._ Teresa, this has to stay between you and me. Nobody else, not even Cho, Rigsby or Van Pelt, this is the end of the road and it's very dangerous, I don't want Bertram or McAllister to find out in any way - Jane said

\- I promise Patrick, this is between you and me - Lisbon said and give him a quick kiss on his lips

The trail of chaos that Bertram was leaving continue. Jane's goal remained the same, ending Red John and protecting Lisbon from it. The investigation and the events followed their course. Lisbon, Cho, Van Pelt and Rigsby ended up in the hands of Abbott and the FBI, however, they were able to help Jane get rid of them to go meet Red John. In the end he had been right and McAllister was Red John and he managed to kill him; he killed him in a park near the cemetery where his wife and daughter were buried. After doing it he knew he had to run, but first he called Lisbon to say goodbye. She was trapped in the old offices of the CBI by the FBI, but had managed to hide her phone before entering so that it would not be confiscated by them and used to track Jane. Hours later when the FBI released them, Lisbon took the phone from the hiding place and when she got home, she noticed that she had a message on the voice mail, she hoped it was news from Jane because she was worried and the FBI didn't say anything. Setting the voicemail password and listening to the message, it was Jane's voice.

_\- Lisbon It's over. It's done. _You're safe. _I just want you to know I'm okay. And I'm gonna miss you._ The past few weeks with you make me so happy, what hadn't been in a long time. I'll find a way to see each other again, I promise. I love you Teresa and I don't want you ever forget that – Jane said in the voice mail and the only thing she could do was cry for hours

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**2 Months Later**

Red John fell, the CBI closed and the FBI was conducting a hunt against the members of the Blake association. Jane had fled to an island in South America, Lisbon had moved to Cannon River, a city in Washington State where she was the police chief; Cho had joined Quantico and Rigsby and Van Pelt moved to San Francisco and opened an electronic fraud investigation company. Lisbon cut all relationships with her team, she felt that it was in their best interest if the investigation showed that she had facilitated Jane killing McAllister and didn't want her former agents involved.

Her life in Cannon River was quiet, her work compared to the previous one was boring and she only had relationships with the people who worked for her. She felt lonely and missed Jane, she had not managed to sleep well since he was gone, the heat he gave her in bed was something she needed. One day she began to feel bad, at first she felt tired, what she attributed to the change of city and work, then they were pains that she thought were caused by a possible flu, then nausea began with practically every food, which she attribute to food poisoning; the symptoms persisted for several days, which started to worry her so she made an appointment with the doctor.

The internist talked with Lisbon about her symptoms, checked her and indicated some blood tests. Upon receiving them his suspicions were confirmed.

\- Miss Lisbon, I have the results of your tests and I'll have to refer you to a specialized doctor – Dr. Moore said

\- Why Dr.? What do I have exactly? - Lisbon ask very nervous

\- Easy Miss Lisbon, it's nothing bad. I'll refer you to an obstetrician-gynecologist, based on the symptoms I suspect of a possible pregnancy and according to the analysis, I'm right, you're pregnant - Dr. Moore said and Lisbon went pale almost immediately from the impression. She couldn't believe it.

\- It's not possible, are you sure about that? - Lisbon ask even incredulous

\- Yes, I am. Blood tests are the best way to confirm a pregnancy. I will refer you to Dr. Sanders, she is the best in the city, she will attend you this afternoon - Dr. Moore said

\- It's okay. Thank you very much Dr. Moore - Lisbon said still in shock

At lunch Lisbon ate absolutely nothing, was terrified for the appointment with Dr. Sanders, couldn't believe she was pregnant. In the afternoon, Dr. Sanders received her in her office, she was an experienced woman, she looked about 40 years old, very sweet and delicate, she made Lisbon feel comfortable and a little calmer, although she still didn't think she was pregnant.

\- Dr. Sanders are you sure I'm pregnant? I have taken pills since I can remember, it is not possible - Lisbon said

\- That is highly effective, but sometimes it fails, if you ever forget a dose for example. The blood test doesn't lie, anyway, we will confirm it with the ultrasound in a few moments - Dr. Sanders said

She prepared Lisbon for the ultrasound and it began, in it the Dr. showed Lisbon the heartbeat of the baby, it was observed that it was forming very well, had about 6 weeks. Lisbon was still surprised, but she try to keep the appointment as calm as possible, the Dr. measured her pressure, weight and ordered her to do a blood test and urine to control other things. When it was time to make the clinical history and Dr. asked for the father of the baby Lisbon almost fainted

\- We are going to fill in the story of the father of the baby and his family history, I would have liked him to be here to answer some questions - Dr. Sanders said

\- I'm sorry, Dr. That will not be possible. He is out of the country and I'm afraid he will not be back in a long time - Lisbon said

\- Does that mean he will not be at birth? - Dr. Sanders ask

\- I'm afraid not - Lisbon said trying to hide her sadness

\- I'm sorry, even so, I need you to answer the questions about him. His name, how is his health, illnesses of him or his family or allergies? - Dr. Sanders said and Lisbon noticed at that time that she didn't know several of the answers for sure.

\- His name is Patrick Jane, he is a consultant, his health is good, although physical activity is not his thing, he is more intellectual, I don't know any illness that his father had presented and of his mother I don't know anything, he didn't knew her. He doesn't have any allergies, just an abnormal obsession with tea - Lisbon said

\- Very well. According to the calculations I have made, it is most likely that the delivery date will be for the week of July 14 to 18 next year. We will see each other here in three weeks for the next control. You must take your vitamins, folic acid and forget about caffeine - Dr. Sanders said

\- Of everything you said, that last part is the one that is going to be complicated. Thanks for everything - Lisbon said with a shy smile

\- A pleasure Miss Lisbon. Congratulations. See you – Dr. Sanders said

Lisbon came home that night and sat on the couch, she used to drink wine read the news on her laptop or read her mail. Now she couldn't drink wine, she couldn't believe it yet, she took the photo of the ultrasound and look at it for a while, being pregnant seemed still very surreal; She decided to read the mail, she had letters from her brothers, her niece and one from Jane. He had managed to send a letter once before, she had no idea where to respond, just knew that they came to her in some way and having news of him comforted her.

_Dear Lisbon,_

_I hope this finds you well. All's well here. I have my routines, the weather's finally turned. It's a little cooler, far from cold. The ocean's still warm, and with the warm ocean currents, comes an abundance of sea life. Just yesterday I watched a pod of dolphins play so close to shore I could almost touch them. They're the things I think you'd enjoy._

_None of what happened is your fault.? ... the society. Whoever you want to work for would be foolish not to take you. _

_I've found a tailor. Chip. A real despot kind of thing, I explain what I want he doesn't agree and then he does it anyway. Despite his sometimes poor taste, his work is excellent. I think you might be surprised at the look. Maybe one day you'll get to see it. Let's just say I've gone native._

_I've been meaning to apologize for leaving you on the beach that night. You being absent is the one thing that made this new chapter strange and sad._

I love you and _I miss you_

Yours always

Jane

Lisbon's tears quickly fell down on her cheeks, she considered that fate had been cruel to both of them, she was in love with this man and couldn't be with him, now she would have his baby and she couldn't even tell him.

_**I will have your baby Patrick, I will love it and protect it like nobody else in this world and I hope that fate will allow me to find a way for you, the baby and I will be together again someday, so you can meet your son or daughter, I need to thank you in person for this unexpected gift and I know that you would love it too very much and that you would be very happy about this. I love you too and I will always be yours.**_

**8 Months Later **

Lisbon gave birth to a beautiful girl; she called her Amelia Anne Jane. She wanted her to have her father's last name and something to remember her late older sister Charlotte. Lisbon was accompanied by her brothers Stan, Tommy and Jimmy and sister-in-law Karen, the four of them understood what had happened and also wished that one day she and Amelia could be with her father. Lisbon adored her daughter and treated her like a princess, her father would too. She looked like him, had blond hair and blue eyes; Tommy said she looked like Jane in everything except her nose, he said she had Teresa's nose.

**16 Months Later **

It was a normal day in Lisbon's office in Cannon River, she was doing paperwork in her office, next to her sitting on her Play Mat was Amelia playing with her toys and Henry, the assistant was ordering some things in the other room when suddenly, an unexpected visitor came looking for Lisbon and Henry immediately went to tell her about it.

_\- Hey, Henry, what's up? – Lisbon ask _

_\- There's a man here wants to speak with you. An agent Abbott, Uh, with the FBI – Henry said _

_\- Abbott? – Lisbon ask surprise _

_\- That's what he said – Henry said_

_\- Send him in – Lisbon indicate him _

_\- Okay – Henry said. He came out of the office and call Lisbon on the phone_

_\- Yes? – Lisbon ask _

_\- Do you want me to send him in now? – Henry ask _

_\- Yes – Lisbon said, she couldn't understand how he can be so slow some times _

Agent Dennis Abbott came into the office, he had not changed much in the last two years, he saw around the office, then to Lisbon sitting at her desk, he couldn't see Amelia since the desk was hiding her, but he hear the noise of what she did with the toys, which got his attention, but he didn't comment, he sat in front of Lisbon to talk to her.

_\- Hi, Lisbon. Well, you have a nice place. Hmm? You've been here, what, _almost 2 years now?_ Have you heard from Jane? – Abbott said _

_\- Nope – Lisbon answer _

_\- Nothing? No e-mail, no phone call? – Abbott ask _

_\- No – Lisbon said sharply_

_\- What about Rigsby or Van Pelt? Have they heard anything? – Abbott ask _

\- I don't know. I haven't seen them – Lisbon said

_\- Mm-hmm. And Cho? – Abbott ask_

_\- Haven't heard from him in ages. I don't know where Jane is, and frankly, I don't care – Lisbon answer_

_\- No? Well you two were so close – Abbott said _

_\- It was a long time ago. When are you guys gonna give up chasing him? – Lisbon said _

_\- Oh, we're the FBI we don't give up. Hmm. That is a nice shell – Abbott said _

_\- It's a cowrie – Lisbon said _

_\- Oh. May I? – Abbott ask _

_\- Sure – Lisbon said _

_\- You know, they say a shell always carries around the sound of the ocean with it. Ahh – Abbott said. _

Lisbon didn't answer, at that moment Amelia pulled one side of her chair, she looked at her, took her in her arms and sat her on her legs. Abbott was surprised to see her, but now he understood who made the sounds.

\- What's up princess? What do you need? - Lisbon ask Amelia giving her a kiss on the forehead. Amelia pointed to the bottle of water on Lisbon's desk. She took it and gave it to Amelia, who took it with her two little hands and sucked it from it.

\- What a beautiful girl, is it yours? I didn't know you had children - Abbott said looking to Amelia, who was staring at him

\- Thank you, yes, this is my daughter Amelia - Lisbon said a little nervous that Abbott was seeing her daughter

\- Hi Amelia, what a pretty name. How old are you? - Abbott ask

\- She is one and three months - Lisbon answer

\- She is precious. Take care both of you. See you soon Lisbon - Abbott said and he left

Abbott was surprised at how much that girl looked like Jane, his same blue eyes, blonde hair and charming smile, it did not take him long to count to verify that indeed Amelia could be Jane's daughter, then his suspicions were confirmed when he asked for the birth certificate and saw that the girl was presented as Amelia Anne Jane and Jane was listed as the father on the record, this meant that he and Lisbon had a daughter, a part of him couldn't believe it and the other part was not surprised at all, he always suspect that Jane and Lisbon were more than just friends and co-workers.

A week after his visit to Cannon River, Abbott managed to track down Jane to an island in Venezuela where he sent one of his agents, Kim Fisher on a reconnaissance mission, after confirming the identity of Jane he traveled to the country and chat in person with Jane. Abbott was interested in bringing Jane back to the US, not to arrest him, but to he work for him in the FBI. Jane seemed interested in the idea, but only if they took Teresa and could work with her, otherwise he wouldn't accept anything at all. Abbott didn't mind the idea at all, he had already considered using Lisbon and baby Amelia as means to manipulate Jane to stay in the FBI. Even from Venezuela Abbott ordered his agents Fischer and Collins to go to Cannon River and take Lisbon and the baby to Austin, they should be there when he arrived with Jane, the order was to treat her as the queen itself and agent Kimball Cho was the one who should be with her and the baby until he arrived, his agents immediately set out to carry out his orders.

In the morning Fisher was already in Cannon River, ready to see Lisbon and take her to Austin. Henry received her and took her to Lisbon's office, she was surprised to see another FBI agent in such a short time, it was a situation that worried her.

\- Good morning, chief Lisbon, I'm the agent Kim Fisher of the FBI. I have orders from my boss agent Dennis Abbott to take you and Amelia to Austin - Fisher said

\- Sorry? - Lisbon said surprise and she got up from her chair and stood in front of Fisher

\- Agent Abbott indicated that I should take you and your daughter to Austin as soon as possible - Fischer said

\- Under what reason? - Lisbon ask, worried and at the same time angry

\- He didn't give explanations, Chief Lisbon, he will see you there and will give you the explanations you require, my orders are just to take you and provide you with whatever you need - Fisher said

\- And if I refused to go? - Lisbon said

\- Don't do it. Agent Abbott will not take a no for an answer, we will get an order if necessary, for now we want you to come on your own free will - Fisher said

\- Well apparently, I have no choice. Could you give me at least an hour to prepare? - Lisbon said

\- Of course, chief Lisbon, we'll go with you - Fisher said

Lisbon took Amelia from the travel crib and sat her in her chair while she closed it and kept it in the bag. While Fisher signaled to Agent Collins to come into the office and carry the crib and the things that Lisbon needed. Lisbon instructed Henry to call Officer Phelps and told him to return to the office since he would be in charge during her absence. From the office they went to Lisbon's house, where she began to prepare the suitcase for Amelia and herself.

\- Welcome to my home. There's coffee and tea in the kitchen if you like - Lisbon said to Fisher and Collins while the last one sat on the couch

\- Thanks, chief Lisbon. Something we can help you with? - Fisher said

\- No thanks. A question, how many days should we be in Austin? - Lisbon ask

\- We don't know exactly, but I would prepare to be there at least a week. Abbott didn't comment how long he considers having you guys there - Fisher said

\- Very well. Understood - Lisbon said and went up with Amelia to prepare the suitcases

Half an hour later Lisbon was ready with the suitcases, Collins loaded everything in the car and they went to the airport. In this one a private plane was waiting to take them, four hours later they arrived to Austin. Upon arrival Fisher and Collins took Lisbon and Amelia to the JW Marriott Austin, there they settled in a beautiful hospitality suite, had two rooms connected by a living room, with bar and conference table, decorated beautifully in earth colors and with a breathtaking view from the city. Lisbon gave Amelia a bath and put her to take a nap while she took a shower, then both took lunch with Fisher and Collins in the living room, then they took them to the FBI offices when they were ready. Agent Kimball Cho had orders from Abbott to wait for his old boss in the conference room, keep her in the building until he arrived, what Cho had no idea is that Lisbon brought a small companion, so he would take a big surprise.

Cho was sitting on his back in the conference room when Fisher opened the door, he got up and immediately saw Lisbon behind her, Lisbon walked towards him and gave him a big hug; while they shared the hug agent Collins entered the stroller where Amelia was.

\- Cho, what a pleasure to see you - Lisbon said hugging him strong

\- I'm also glad to see you Lisbon - Cho said

\- The FBI suits you; you look great. I'm very happy for you - Lisbon said

\- Thank you. It's a good job. Fisher, Collins could you leave us alone, I'll take care from here - Cho said directing the last part to Fisher and Collins, they nodded and left the room. At that moment Amelia started making sounds and raising her hands for her mother to take her out of the stroller, this was the first time that Cho noticed the girl, it took only seeing her for a few seconds to Cho notice the resemblance of the girl to Jane. Lisbon walked to the stroller and took Amelia in her arms and came back to stand in front of Cho, he couldn't hide his surprise.

\- Cho, this is my daughter Amelia (then she look at Amelia) Amelia, say hello to my friend Cho, he's a cop too - Lisbon said and Amelia gave Cho a lovely smile, like the ones Jane used to when he wanted to get something from Lisbon or when he had done something crazy; Amelia also greeted him with her little hand, it was very sweet.

\- Hi, Amelia. I'm happy to meet you, you're so cute - Cho said to Amelia with his smile intent; smile had never been his thing

\- Thanks Cho. Can you help me with the play mat? She will want to play and this place is not necessarily a playground - Lisbon said

\- Sure. Tell me what to do - Cho said. Lisbon indicated where the Play Mat was in the stroller and he moved some chairs and placed it in the corner of the conference room, Lisbon sat Amelia in it and gave her the Lego's, she started to play with them while Lisbon and Cho sat in front of her to catch up; they hadn't seen each other in two years and from what Cho could see they had a lot to talk about before Abbott arrived.

\- I think I've lost more of your life than you of mine, you have a daughter. Van Pelt and Rigsby are going to have a heart attack when they find out - Cho said

\- Yes, it was a surprise to tell you the truth. Please don't tell Grace and Rigsby, I'd prefer to do it myself if I ever see them. I still maintain the decision I made regarding you guys, I wanted to protect you from the legal repercussions that the FBI will take with respect to what happened with McAllister, it was the best for everyone - Lisbon said

\- Even for Amelia and you? She has every right in the world to meet her father and I think Jane would also like to be with her - Cho said and Lisbon was completely in shock

\- How do you know? How do you know that Jane is Amelia's father? - Lisbon ask

\- The only way to not know it is to be blind, she is identical to her father, even her smile is like his. Don't worry, I don't want the explanation of how Jane and you created her, that save it for Van Pelt, I'm sure she would die to hear it, that reminds me that I owe $ 100 to that pair - Cho said

\- Yes, she is identical to him. I think if I had known at that moment that I was pregnant with her I would have run away with him (She made a pause) Wait a minute, did you three have a bet on when Jane and I were going to get together? - Lisbon said

\- Not only us, LaRoche, Hightower, Minelli, Bosco, Hicks, Dyson, Martinez, Haffner, Ardiles and even Bertram were in it. Obviously, there are a few people on that list that I can no longer pay or collect for - Cho said

\- I can't believe it, why everyone was convinced that Jane and I would be together? - Lisbon said

\- I'm not the right person to answer that. I bet against it, along with LaRoche, Haffner and Ardiles. I always thought that you were like brother and sister and that's why you two were so close. Now Rigsby, Van Pelt, Minelli, Hightower, Bosco, Hicks, Dyson, Martinez, Bertram and even now Abbott don't agree, they always thought that you would end up together and well here is Amelia, the living proof that they were right and I was wrong - Cho said

\- I would love to talk to them, or rather Sam, so he can explain to me how he declares his love to a person, but bets that she is in love with someone else behind her back and asks the guy in question to _look after her, or if not he'd come back and haunt him - _Lisbon said and Cho look at her surprise, he understood that Bosco might have told her that to her and Jane in his final moments.

\- I'm sorry, that's an answer that you could only can get from him or maybe Jane - Cho said

\- You're right. You know what I will like to know too, why I'm here - Lisbon said

\- Abbott wants to see you. We have orders to keep you in the building until he arrives, but he has been very secretive all week, he and Fisher to be exact, they have spent the whole week traveling and don't say anything, but well Abbott must be about to land so you will soon know, I assume it haves something to do with the CBI or Red John, but all I can do is speculate - Cho said

He and Lisbon were talking, drinking coffee and eating cookies together with Amelia for another hour when Fisher entered the room and told Cho that Abbott was in the lobby and required him, both left leaving Lisbon alone with Amelia; Lisbon was very nervous that she didn't know what Abbott wanted.

In the lobby, Abbott explained to Cho what he was doing, that he had brought Jane from overseas, that he was going to make a deal with him, and he wanted him and Lisbon to work for him. Cho was quite surprised, but he try not to say anything, while Abbott told him that he would escort Jane with Lisbon, which caused an alert in him.

\- Abbott, there is a small situation that we should consider before taking Jane with Lisbon - Cho began to said but Abbott interrupted him

\- If you are talking about Jane's mini-clone that goes by the name Amelia, I know she's his daughter. You take Jane with Lisbon and we'll leave then a few moments alone, Lisbon and Jane understand each other perfectly, let her be the one to tell him about the girl - Abbott said

\- Got it boss - Cho said willing to fulfill the order

Abbott went up to his office while two agents entered with Jane into the lobby.

_\- Jane - Cho said to see him_

_\- Cho. Ha! You never cease to amaze me - Jane said with a huge smile_

_\- I got him from here, guys - Cho said and the other two agents retire_

_\- So, you joined the FBI, huh? - Jane said_

_\- Yeah. Finished training at Quantico five months ago - Cho said_

_\- Wow. Look at you. Congratulations - Jane said and tried to give him a hug, but Cho didn't move so he just slapped him on the arm_

_\- Thanks - Cho said_

_\- Yeah - Jane said_

_\- It's this way - Cho said_

_\- Okay - Jane said and followed Cho up the stairs_

_\- Where are your socks? - Cho ask_

_\- Uh I don't know (He made a pause) Did they put a chip in your neck? - Jane said_

_\- Not that I know of. Why do you ask? - Cho said_

_\- Ah, you just don't seem too happy to see me - Jane said_

_\- I am happy to see you. I just wish it was under different circumstances - Cho said_

_\- Why is that? - Jane ask_

_\- I don't think you and the FBI are gonna get along very well. I don't think they really understand how you operate - Cho said _hiding the other aspect of the meeting that also made him nervous

_\- Ah. They'll loosen up once they get to know me - Jane said_

_\- Mm-hmm. Second door on the left - Cho said_ pointing to the door of the room where Lisbon and Amelia were. One of Jane's conditions to return to the US was that he wanted to see and work with Lisbon, so he knew that he was going to see her, this made him a little nervous, but he had no idea of the surprise he was about to take.

Jane entered the room, Lisbon was sitting at the table with her back to the door, while Amelia was on the other side of it, she had escaped from the play mat, Lisbon noticed and allowed it since they were alone, but in that place Jane didn't see her when he entered, he only noticed the toys in the corner of the room. He went directly to Lisbon.

_\- Hey - Jane said to her_

_\- Hello - Lisbon said seeing him and got up from the chair_

_\- Nice beard - Lisbon said standing in front of him_

_\- Thank you - Jane said_

_\- Thank you for the letters - Lisbon said with a smile_

_\- Oh, I missed you - Jane said and hugged her hard, as if he had waited forever to do it_

_\- I missed you, too - Lisbon said hugging him strong, as if she was making sure that he really was there_

_\- What's going on, huh? Why am I here? - Lisbon ask when they finished the hug_

_\- You'll see. It's gonna be great. Trust me - Jane said,_ at that moment the two heard a loud metal sound that surprised them and terrorized Lisbon

\- Amelia, what happen? - Lisbon said running to the other side of the table and taking Amelia from the floor in her arms. She had nothing; she had just hit one chair against the other. Jane on his side was in completely shocked, he thought he was seeing the living image of his late daughter Charlotte in front of his eyes. Lisbon noticed him and started walking to him and he did the same.

\- Patrick, I have no idea how to tell you this or how to explain it, but - Lisbon began to said but Jane interrupted her

\- You don't have to tell me or explain anything Teresa, I know she's my daughter - Jane said with tears in his eyes as he stroked her hair. Amelia wasn't scared at all, as a one-year child would be in front of a stranger; Lisbon had always let her know who her father was and she had pictures of him in the house and her room so that she would always see him.

\- She's Amelia, she's one and three months old. She is a spoiled and manipulative princess; she is just like you in everything - Lisbon said laughing with a few tears in her eyes

\- Don't listen to your mother Amelia, you are a princess, however, you are neither spoiled nor manipulative - Jane said smiling at her while doing a trick and pulling out a Lego from behind her ear, which caused Amelia to laugh and clap happily

\- Do you want to hold her? - Lisbon ask him

\- I would love to if she wants - Jane said smiling

\- Amelia, do you want to play with your daddy? - Lisbon ask Amelia making a gesture towards Jane, she raised her arms in Jane's direction, he immediately took her in his arms. It was a beautiful moment, finally the three of them were together; Lisbon saw Jane and the mini-Jane playing with the Lego's, Amelia was trying to put them inside his jacket and Jane laughed, the two looked at each other for a moment and thought that no one could steal that happy moment from them.

Jane, Lisbon and Amelia sat on the floor of the room; Jane and Amelia were building a giant tower of Lego's while Lisbon took pictures with her cell phone camera, she wanted to have memories of the moment. Half an hour after Jane had entered the room, Abbott made his entrance to it and sat at the table without saying anything, Lisbon and Jane saw him and did the same, with Amelia sitting on Jane's lap, with two small Lego towers in her hands.

_\- All right, let's get this started. Jane these are the charges pending against you, homicide, obstruction of justice, aggravated assault, grand theft auto, etc. You're looking at 20 to life. But all of that can go away if you agree to serve as a consultant for the FBI for at least five years. You will be under my supervision, on federal parole, which may be revoked at any time at my discretion._

_You screw up, run away, do anything that I don't like, and you'll be in the jailhouse. Sign, and we have a deal - Abbott said giving Jane the papers_

\- Abbott this doesn't seem like a conversation to have in front of a baby. Also, I don't agree with your terms - Jane said

\- On the contrary Jane, Amelia and Lisbon are here as collateral, bribe, whatever you want to call it. The minute I saw Amelia the first time I knew she was your daughter, I confirmed it with her birth certificate, at that moment I knew that Lisbon lied when she said that you weren't her boyfriend and I understood that you wouldn't cut off all contact with her, that's how I found you, as I told you, the letters you sent her. At least you were more honest, you didn't affirm or deny that she was your girlfriend - Abbott said with a smile

\- Excuse me, how did you call us? You really don't respect us. I don't understand why you think you have the right to mess with our private life, or even to comment on it with our friends - Lisbon said visibly angry, while Jane was curious about her latest statement

\- He commented on what he thinks of our relationship with Cho - Lisbon said to Jane

\- See, that's what I like about you two, what I find wonderful and at the same time intriguing, you hold conversations without saying anything. That's why I want you two work for me, you Miss Lisbon are the only person who has managed to successfully work with Mr. Jane for a long time, I can only imagine how you did it - Abbott said still smiling

_\- I've thought about that myself. How I made it work for so long and I have no idea - Lisbon said _laughing a little bit looking at Jane who was also smiling at her statement

\- Well, whatever you've done, I want you to continue doing it, I want you both here. Consider it, I think it would be best for your daughter - Abbott said

\- That's why you did all this, Amelia and Lisbon are here to use them as a means of manipulation, you know you can use them so that I do what you want. And he calls me manipulator - Jane said a little angry

\- Yes, you really want to compete with Jane in manipulation here. You can leave us alone for a moment, give us 10 minutes to speak about it - Lisbon said

\- Okay, I'll be condescending, I'll give you 15 minutes to discuss it - Abbott said, got up from the chair and left the room while Amelia said goodbye with her little hand. _**What innocence are the children, Jane and Lisbon thought**_

\- Jane, what are we going to do? It is not like we have an option in this situation, Abbott will not take no for an answer, he has made it very clear - Lisbon said

\- I know, he's willing to use our little princess to bribe us. What we can do is work for him, but on our terms - Jane said

\- What do you mean by our terms? - Lisbon ask

\- You'll see - Jane said with a smile. Lisbon didn't answer, at that moment Amelia dropped the tower of lego's and they went to pick it up. Then Jane got up from the chair and sat Amelia in it and turned it gently while she laughed

\- Trust my Teresa, I know what I doing and I will not let Abbott threaten you - Jane said taking Lisbon's hand and getting her close to him; he hug her tightly and then look her in the eyes

\- I love you Teresa, you have no idea how happy it makes me to be here with you and with the most beautiful and unexpected gift you have given me, thank you honey - Jane said and placed his lips on Lisbon for the first time in two years, It was an incredible feeling to taste the sweetness and love of the other after so long, they parted their lips to give access to their tongues, which danced inside the mouth of the other, after a couple of minutes they parted

\- It's funny that you said that, I thought I'd like to thank you for the same thing, the unexpected gift, I love her and I love you, I'll do whatever you decide, as long as keep the three of us together - Lisbon said smiling

\- Of course, my Teresa, that's all I want, I love you two so much and we're family, we'll stay together - Jane said and kissed Amelia on the forehead and then quickly Lisbon on the lips while Abbott came back into the room

\- Mmmhh. I assume you have already made a decision on what I proposed? - Abbott said sitting down in the chair while returning the greeting to Amelia

\- Yes, we are willing to work for you, as long as it is under our terms. Don't worry, we only have two, not federal parole and we will live under our own roof, you agree with it and we will be here. If you refuse I warn you, I will disappear with my family where you can never find us - Jane said with a serious face, one that he rarely used, which showed Abbott that Jane was serious

\- All right, I think I can live with that. Do we have a deal then? - Abbott said extending his hand to Jane with whom he shake it and then did the same with Lisbon

\- Welcome to the FBI, I'll tell Cho to come back here so you guys can catch up and take you back to the hotel. Tomorrow we will work on the paperwork and your transfer here, for now all three have had a long day and should rest, I know that the mini-Jane will want to rest soon, I have two of my own in elementary school, so I know a couple of things about it - Abbott said laughing

\- Thanks - Lisbon said without being able to believe everything that was happening. Abbott came out of the room; Jane took Amelia in one arm and circled Lisbon around the waist with the other.

\- Well, I think that went well. Now I think I agree with Abbott I want to go get some rest with my two beautiful girls - Jane said and kissed Amelia in her hair and another to Lisbon quickly on her lips

\- I love that idea. Besides, snack time is approaching, Amelia is going to want her tea and cookies - Lisbon said

\- Tea? For a baby? - Jane ask surprise

\- Why are you surprise, she is your daughter, it's what she likes - Lisbon said laughing as Jane placed Amelia in the stroller and Lisbon put away the Legos and the play mat, preparing to return to the hotel

\- In that case princess we will have to double the amount of tea that we will have at home because I don't like to share my tea and I imagine that you don't like either - Jane said looking into Amelia's eyes, while he tickled her tummy and three laughed.

**Epilogue – 6 Years Later **

Patrick Jane and his wife Teresa Lisbon-Jane work for the Austin office of the FBI, were part of the best unit of it and had an impressive case resolution record.

It was a beautiful July afternoon and they were free that day, it was the seventh birthday of their eldest daughter, Amelia; they had two others, Sarah of 4 and Rose of 2. They had organized a beautiful party with a unicorn theme in the huge garden of their house, it was so big that it even had a lake. All Amelia's friend from school were going to attend, as well as her cousins , children of her mother's brothers and friends of her parents who really were like her uncles and aunts too.

The party started and everyone seemed to have fun; children played on bouncy beds, some on swings, others played soccer or ran all over the land. The godparents of the girls Grace, Wayne and Kimball drank beer and chatted with their friends and coworkers Dennis and his wife Lena, Kim, Michelle and Jason sitting on one side of the lake.

Patrick was standing on the porch of the house, from there he could observe everything that was happening in the garden, at that moment Teresa came out of the house with a box of colored candles.

\- Honey, what are you doing here? - Teresa ask him

\- Nothing, observing. Everyone is having fun - Patrick said

\- Yes, they are. Children are enjoying the games a lot - Teresa said smiling

\- Yes, believe me I can hear them. I can't believe that our unexpected gift is turning seven, soon we will begin to argue because she will want to go to a party and we will not give her permission or be angry with me because I will not let her go out with a mini-skirt. Why can't my three little princesses stay little forever? - Patrick said

\- No, they can't stay little forever, so we should enjoy them as long as we can. Now come, let's put the candles on the cake - Teresa said taking him by the hand

\- Okay. My love, thank you - Patrick said

\- What for? - Teresa ask

\- For everything, for put up with my craziness, for giving me the three most beautiful gifts that someone could ask for, for being the most beautiful and wonderful wife and for giving me back my soul and making me happy - Patrick said, Teresa tears ran down her cheeks, he wiped them with his fingers, then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately

\- Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing? It's time for the cake - Amelia said from the porch step with her two mini-clones, her sisters Sarah and Rose standing behind her. They smiled when they saw them

\- You're right princess, let's eat that unicorn - Patrick said, while his daughters laughed. He took Sarah in one of his arms, Teresa also took Rose in one of her arms and they walked towards the garden where the cake was taking Amelia each with the other hand. They were a beautiful happy family and Patrick and Teresa wouldn't change anything in their life; for them it was perfect.

**THE END **

**Note 2:** Thanks for reading! I hope you guys like it! Please **REVIEW**, I love to read them and I always answer! Have a nice day!


End file.
